Golden Eyes
by lossofalovedone
Summary: I've always wanted to write fanfics but I've never really gone through with it so this is my first actual story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Nikki! Hurry or we'll be late!"

"I'm coming! Don't get your knickers in a twist Neville!"

A girl about the age of eleven ran down the stairs with her trunk and owl in toe. The girl had waist length black hair and stunning brown eyes. Your probably wondering how brown eyes can be stunning when they are brown and as we all know brown is a plan color. Well this girls eyes are not just a plan brown no her eyes are a light brown with a gold ring around the pupil and iris of thee eye. Now her twin brother however is different story. He is plan left and right. With short brown hair, plan brown eyes and buck teeth.

"Are you two ready yet!"

"Yes gran!" The both replied.

"Good now let's go or you'll miss the train!"

Nikki and Neville grabbed their grans arm and with a pop they where on a platform where a scarlet train stood waiting for everyone to get aboard so they could head off. There where hundreds of kids, teenagers and their parents stood at the train saying their good byes. Now I bet you're wondering; where are they going? Well my wonderful readers I'll let that be a secret.

Nikki's P.O.V

"Whoa." That was all I cold say as I gazed at the scarlet train.

"Alright you two. Be on your best behavior I don't want any owls saying the that any of you have been expelled and that certainly goes for you Nikki." She said sternly while pointing a boney old finger at me.

"It's not my fault that they keep being mean to us! Besides who's going to stick up for Neville? Merlin knows how he can't manage himself."

"Hey! I can to stick up for myself!"

"No you can't! Just admit it!"

"No 'cause it's not true!"

"Enough you two! Now off you go!"

"Bye gran we'll write as much as we can. Right Nikki." Neville elbowed me in the side.

"Oh yeah as much as we can!" I said sarcastically while Neville glared at me. The whistle blew as everyone was saying their last goodbyes. Neville and I kissed gran on the cheek and ran off onto the train.

"Where do we sit Nev?" I asked as I garbed his hand and we kept passing already full compartments.

"How about this one there is only a few in there?" He said looking down at me since I only came to his shoulder. (I've always been tiny and I think I will forever be short.) I looked in to see two boys and a girl. One boy was dark-skinned who had black hair, dark brown eyes (very plan if I do say so.) and a long neck who sat by the window. The girl, who sat next to him, had light brown bushy hair that came to a little past her shoulders and brown eyes (again very plan). The next boy who sat across form the dark-skinned boy had sandy brown hair and wonderful green eyes.

"Mind if we sit here?" I asked in a shy voice.

"No go ahead." Said the girl.

"I'm Hermione Granger, please to meet you. This is Dean Thomas (pointed to the boy next to her.) and Seamus Finnigan. (Pointed to the other boy.)"

"I'm Nikki Longbottom and my twin brother Neville." I introduced us as I sat next to Seamus and Neville next to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's the oldest?" Asked Dean.

"Neville is by 60 minutes."

"Oh no! I lost Trevor!"

"Neville! Didn't gran tell you to keep an eye on him!"

"Yes! So I put him in my pocket!"

"That's nowhere to keep a toad Neville!"

"Help me! Please NayNay Help me!"

"I'll help Neville." Hermione said standing up. "As soon as I change into my robes I suspect we'll be arriving soon. So I'll go to the changing rooms and on my way back I'll ask around ok?"

"Sounds perfect! I'll look the other way!" He got up and he went right while she went left.  
"You're not going to help them?" Asked Dean.

"No actually I'm not. Do you know how hard it is going to be to try to find him? It'll take ages and how do you know that he is even on the train!"

"Good point."

"As always."

They gave me funny looks.

"What?"

"You have an accent. It's different from your brothers."

"Oh yeah that. Well I was sent to Spain to live with a few relatives when I was very little and just got back to England a few months ago."

"Really?" This time it wasn't Dean who spoke it was Seamus.

"Yeah really and I take it that your from Ireland or somewhat of that line yes?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" He seemed shocked.

"Your accent it's different from ours." I giggled then winked at him. His cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Couldn't find him." Said Neville as he came in. Right behind him was Hermione.

"Pity."

"Oh shut it NayNay! I know as well as you do that you never like Trevor!"

"Eh your right I don't really like him."

"You didn't take him did you!" He glared at me.

"I have no reason to take you filthy toad." I glared back at him.

"Come on you lot go get into your robes." Ushered Hermione.


	2. AN

Ok I'm really sorry that I haven't updated what so ever and I hope no one hates me for not updating it's just I'm going through a tough time at the moment so I'll update when ever I can! Again so sorry! 


End file.
